Love Simulation
by miniReeto
Summary: Murasakibara Atsushi adalah adikmu! Apa reaksimu ketika melihatnya memasuki masa pubertas? /"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?"/"Kakakmu ini bukan otak cinta lho, jadi tidak begitu yakin bisa mengajari. Aku hanya ingin membantu sebisanya saja."/ Warning : incest & slight sho-ai


Duduk di bangku taman ditemani segelas es krim rasa vanilla memanglah cara paling ampuh untuk melepas penat seusai sekolah. Helaian surai panjangku menari-nari diterpa hembusan angin semilir. Matahari yang mulai kembali ke peraduannya menampakan semburat jingga pada hamparan langit sore hari ini, melukiskan gradasi indah dengan warna biru terang yang sungguh memanjakan mata.

Tak jauh dari tempatku duduk, dua orang anak kecil tengah berkejar-kejaran dengan wajah sumringah. Seorang ibu muda di seberang sana tampak tersenyum simpul mengamati tingkah menggemaskan kedua makhluk mungil tersebut. Melihat kebahagiaan terpancar pada wajah cantiknya, aku pun ikut menyunggingkan senyum. Es krim dalam kulumanku seolah bertambah manis saja dibuatnya.

Ah, benar-benar sore hari yang damai. Aku sampai hampir melupakan bahwa tepat di sebelahku, seorang pemuda berwajah _stoic_ dengan ukuran tubuh serupa _titan _tengah duduk sembari menatap kosong langit senja yang bersih dari awan. Bibirnya tampak mengapit tangkai lolipop. Tangkai tersebut berkali-kali melakukan gerakan naik turun, seolah mewakili sang _titan _bersurai ungu tersebut untuk menyuarakan kebingungan yang teramat sangat.

Ketika aku mengalihkan pandanganku untuk sekedar mengecek keadaannya, detik itu pula sang _titan _menunduk. Sebelah tangannya terangkat perlahan untuk mencabut lolipop dari rongga mulutnya dan untuk sejenak ia menjilati bibirnya sendiri, mengecapi setiap rasa manis yang tertinggal disana.

Dengan sabar, aku menunggunya menyelesaikan kegiatan yang terkesan kekanakan tersebut. Menjalani aktivitas sehari-hari di bawah atap yang sama selama 16 tahun masa hidupnya adalah waktu yang cukup untuk membuatku mengerti bahwa pada sore ini, ada yang tengah mengganjal hati seorang Murasakibara Atsushi–nama yang disandang sang _titan_.

Murasakibara–nama marga yang sama dengan milikku, karena aku adalah kakak kandungnya.

"Ane-chin.."

Sekitar tiga menit berada dalam keheningan, akhirnya Atsushi bersuara. Senyuman hangat dariku langsung menyambut cicitannya, memberikan tanda bahwa perhatianku sepenuhnya tertuju pada pembicaraannya.

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

Sejenak aku terpaku. Apa tadi aku tidak salah dengar?

Oh, ayolah, diriku. Berhentilah mengagumi perkembangan Atsushi. Meski terkesan terlalu tiba-tiba, ini adalah jalan pemikiran yang wajar bagi remaja seusia Atsushi untuk mengenal yang namanya jatuh cinta. Tahun ini Atsushi sudah merasakan kehidupan SMA. Dan tidak bisa dipungkiri, SMA adalah sebuah lingkungan dimana benih-benih ketertarikan pada lawan jenis mulai tumbuh di hati masing-masing anak yang menapakinya tanpa bisa dilawan. Buktinya, seorang Atsushi, yang kukenal sebagai sosok adik dengan perangai polos–hampir tidak ada bedanya dengan anak berusia 5 tahun, tak kuasa menahan perasaan tersebut–yah itu hanya tebakanku karena ia belum mengutarakannya secara langsung.

"Pernah."

Aku menjawab jujur. Setelah itu memasukan sesendok es krim ke dalam mulut.

Tahun ini adalah tahun terakhirku mengecap bangku sekolah. Aku masih diberikan kesempatan terakhir untuk merasakan suka duka sebagai seorang siswi SMA, karena tahun depan aku akan lulus. Lebih mudahnya, aku pun masih termasuk dalam kriteria remaja tersebut, bukan?

"Berarti Ane-chin punya pacar?"

Ada sedikit nada penasaran pada pertanyaan Atsushi meskipun ia tetap mempertahankan mimik _stoic_nya. Sebelum kembali menjawab, aku terkekeh pelan, menertawakan sikap kelewat ajaib Atsushi yang seharusnya tidak pernah peduli pada apapun selain kudapan.

"Pernah, tapi sekarang tidak lagi."

Atsushi manggut-manggut ketika mendengar jawabanku. Kemudian pandangannya teralihkan pada sepasang muda-mudi yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki di taman. Mereka tampak bahagia bercengkrama bersama pasangannya.

"Kalau pernah pacaran, berarti Ane-chin pernah kencan 'kan?"

Sebelah alisku refleks terangkat. Pandanganku akhirnya mengikuti objek yang juga sedang diperhatikan oleh Atsushi. Aku kembali memasukan sesendok es krim ke dalam mulut dan berusaha mengingat-ingat. Sepertinya aku pernah kencan di saat masih tingkat pertama SMA. Namun aku sungguh tidak ingat apa saja yang aku lakukan bersama pacarku pada waktu itu. Itu sudah lama sekali.

"Umm. Pernah, walaupun hanya sekali."

Baiklah, akhirnya kalimat itu yang terlontar sebagai jawabanku. Lagipula itu memang kenyataannya 'kan?

"Kalau begitu, sore ini juga, ajari aku cara kencan yang baik."

Seketika itu juga, aku tersedak es krimku sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love Simulation**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Note : **Disini, reader-san (atau mau dianggap OC juga boleh) berperan sebagai 'aku', kakak dari titan ungu tertjintah kita :D Walaupun dia punya sodara lain, anggap aja kalian hanya dua bersaudara yah. _Saa_, selama menikmati~ #wink

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Umm, Atsushi.. Kau yakin dengan ini?"

Ketika aku berusaha memastikan kemantapan hati Atsushi terhadap ucapannya di taman tadi, kami berdua sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk sebuah jalanan yang ramai orang. Jalanan ini, menurut keyakinan orang-orang setempat, adalah surganya sepasang kekasih yang sedang berbahagia. Dan itu memang dapat dibuktikan disini. Belum juga memasuki jalan tersebut, dalam penglihatanku, banyak sekali pasangan pria dan wanita berlalu lalang di sekitar kami.

Dilihat kasat mata, tempat ini memang sangat cocok dijadikan destinasi kencan. Dari restoran hingga pusat perbelanjaan, semuanya mengusung tema romantisme. Apalagi sekarang, ketika tema tersebut semakin kental terasa dengan sentuhan suasana senja yang beranjak berganti malam. Tidak heran jika sekarang banyak pasangan yang memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama disini.

"Ya. Karena aku sedang jatuh cinta."

Sungguh, aku ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku tidak habis pikir. Dengan saku celana seragam sekolahnya yang tampak menggembung–yang sudah dapat dipastikan isinya tidak akan jauh dari permen, biskuit, dan semacamnya–serta tatapan mata sayu yang menyiratkan kemasabodohan, bayi raksasa ini ternyata bisa juga terjangkit virus jatuh cinta. Apalagi, ekspresi yang ditunjukan Atsushi berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Tidak berlebihan jika orang-orang menyebutnya 'Generasi Keajaiban' jika itu di luar urusan basket.

"Kakakmu ini bukan otak cinta lho, jadi tidak begitu yakin bisa mengajari. Aku hanya ingin membantu sebisanya saja."

Sekali lagi aku berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. _Arara~~? _Apa semua orang yang sedang kencan senang melakukan itu?"

Sambil terus mengemut lolipopnya, sebelah tangan Atsushi menunjuk sesuatu diantara tubuh sepasang kekasih yang kebetulan lewat di sebelah kami. Pandanganku kemudian mengikuti arah telunjuknya. Aku tersenyum tipis ketika akhirnya menangkap apa maksud Atsushi.

Ya, pelajaran pertama. Bergandengan tangan.

"Betul, itu adalah hal paling dasar yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih. Di tempat ramai seperti ini, bergandengan tangan juga punya fungsi tambahan agar tidak kehilangan satu sama lain."

"Hmm, begitu ya.. Merepotkan sekali.."

Tangan besar Atsushi pun kemudian meraih tanganku, menautkan jemarinya dengan milikku. Dia benar-benar mempraktekannya, dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum ketika ia mulai menggandengku memasuki jalan tersebut.

.

.

.

Selama sepuluh menit menyusuri jalan, kami berdua hanya diam. Kontras sekali dengan pasangan lain di sekitar kami yang sibuk bercanda tawa. Mau bagaimana lagi? Meskipun aku bilang akan mengajarinya, namun aku sendiri tidak begitu mengerti. Kami berdua bukanlah sepasang kekasih, hanya terdiri dari kakak yang kikuk dan adik yang kekanakan. Atsushi pun sepertinya tidak mendapatkan _feel_nya. Maklum sih.

Selagi aku sibuk memperhatikan stan-stan penjual makanan di pinggir jalan, Atsushi tiba-tiba menggoyang-goyangkan tautan jari kami, seakan memanggilku.

"_Nande_?"

"Itu. Apa mereka sedang kencan?"

Kali ini ia menunjuk pada seorang pria dewasa yang sedang menggendong wanitanya di punggung. Pergelangan kaki wanita tersebut tampak sedikit bengkak dan memerah.

Aku menyipitkan mataku sejenak pada pergelangan kaki wanita itu. Dengan cedera seperti itu, ia tampak masih bisa tertawa-tawa di balik punggung sang kekasih. Kentara betul bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak apa-apa. Memang dasarnya sedang kasmaran, semua hal yang terjadi terkesan dilebih-lebihkan! Entah kenapa, itu justru membuatku jengkel dan akhirnya menghela napas kesal.

"Kurasa iya. Yang perempuan hanya berpura-pura sakit supaya mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari paca– Kyaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan, Atsushi?!"

Aku spontan berteriak ketika Atsushi melepaskan genggaman tangannya padaku dan mengangkat tubuhku dengan mudah. Ia kemudian mendudukanku pada tengkuknya, membuatku merinding ngeri ketika melihat ke bawah. Kedua tanganku refleks meremas kuat helaian surai ungunya. Oh ayolah, aku sedang berada dalam ketinggian dua meter lebih! Walaupun Atsushi memengangi kakiku agar tidak jatuh, siapa yang tidak akan merasa ngeri jika berada dalam posisi begini?!

"Menggendongmu seperti pasangan itu."

Tepuk jidat kuat-kuat. Apa adikku ini pikir, dengan menggendongku begini akan menambahkan kesan romantis? Sudah jelas tidak! Yang ada, kami jadi terlihat seperti ayah dan anak yang dengan kurang kerjaannya jalan-jalan di tempat penuh pasangan!

"B-b-b-bukan berarti semua orang yang sedang kencan selalu gendong-gendongan!"

Darahku mulai naik ke wajah saking malunya dengan posisiku sekarang. Antara malu, marah, dan gemas kepada Atsushi, semuanya bercampur aduk. Orang-orang di sekitar mulai memandang aneh kepada kami, dan itu membuat wajahku bertambah panas. Dari mimiknya, mereka mungkin sedang bergumam di dalam hati menertawakan kami. Dan herannya, kenapa di saat seperti ini Atsushi masih bisa memasang wajah masa bodoh sambil menyedot-nyedot tangkai lolipop?! Atau dia memang bodoh sungguhan sampai tidak menyadarinya?!

"_Ara~? _Salah ya? Tapi dengan begini jadi lebih terlihat seperti pasangan 'kan?"

_Sweatdropped_. Ya, terlihat seperti pasangan pelawak, Atsushi.

"P-p-pokoknya turunkan aku!"

Aku mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Ini sih sudah benar-benar kelewatan!

"Sudah terlanjur. Lagipula bergandengan tangan seperti tadi membuatku pegal. Menggandeng Ane-chin itu seperti sedang menuntun anak kecil saja."

Oke, kalimat itu sudah cukup untuk membuat hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Baru saja seorang anak kecil mengataiku anak kecil. Mentang-mentang punya fisik yang tinggi besar, dia seenaknya saja mencibir tubuhku.

Ah, sudahlah. Aku menyerah. Berdebat di tempat seperti ini hanya akan menambah malu.

Dan pada akhirnya, aku hanya bisa mempererat cengkramanku pada surai Atsushi, membiarkannya membawaku menyusuri bagian lain tempat ini yang belum kami kunjungi.

.

.

.

"Atsushi."

"*nom nom* Hm?"

Atsushi mendongak untuk merespon panggilanku. Daerah sekitar bibirnya tampak lengket akibat saus yang menempel sebagai pelengkap sosis bakar yang sedang dimakannya. Dengan keadaan begitu, dia memang persis anak kecil. Menggemaskan memang. Hampir saja aku merunduk untuk menjilati sisa saus di wajahnya itu jika aku tidak ingat bahwa sosis tersebut adalah hasil 'pemerasan' Atsushi padaku.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu.. Sebenarnya siapa yang bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta sampai kau memintaku mengajari kencan?"

Atsushi tampak berpikir sejenak, menimbang-nimbang antara menjawab atau tidak. Ia kembali memandang lurus jalanan yang terang benderang di depan kami–matahari sudah tak tampak lagi batang hidungnya, telah tergantikan dengan ingar bingar cahaya lampu jalan. Hey, ini dia keajaibannya, sejak kapan Atsushi mau repot-repot berpikir? Apa mungkin dia merasa malu jika harus memberitahunya padaku? Tipikal remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta!

Satu menit tidak mendapat jawaban, akhirnya aku menghela napas berat.

"K-kalau tidak mau memberitahu juga tidak a–"

"Dia tinggi, tidak seperti Ane-chin."

Oh, aku merasa ada batangan emas yang tiba-tiba menimpa kepalaku. Sungguh sakit. Jika saja aku tahu Atsushi akan menjawab seperti itu, aku pasti tidak akan bertanya. Dan itu sukses membungkam mulutku lebih jauh. Detik ini, aku sudah berniat tidak akan bertanya lagi. Seharusnya aku sudah tahu bahwa kata-kata Atsushi itu tajam–meskipun jujur apa adanya. Aku memang bodoh!

Namun tampaknya, Atsushi masih ingin menceritakannya lebih jauh. Sembari membawaku berjalan tak tentu arah–yang membuatku seperti sedang mengendarai _titan _sungguhan di tengah kota–, ia meneruskan pembicaraannya.

"Kulitnya putih dan mulus. Juga cantik. Dia sangat baik padaku."

Sejenak aku tertegun, membiarkan angin malam hari membelai kulitku. Dinginnya tidak kupedulikan. Pikiranku kini hanya terfokus untuk merenungi ciri-ciri gadis yang tadi disebutkan Atsushi. Ah, tapi itu tidak cukup menggambarkan keseluruhannya! Di dunia ini, setahuku ada banyak sekali gadis dengan kulit putih dan mulus yang cantik juga baik!

"..Lanjutkan."

"..Sudah. Hanya itu *nom nom*."

Tahu-tahu ia menyahutku cepat dengan mulut yang penuh kripik kentang. Entahlah, aku tidak peduli dia dapat darimana, yang jelas itu pasti diperolehnya dari isi dompetku lagi. Dan kali ini aku benar-benar membulatkan tekadku agar tidak bertanya lagi. Bicara pada orang yang di pikirannya hanya ada makanan itu sulit, percayalah, apalagi harus dibayang-bayangi perasaan cemas bahwa sewaktu-waktu aku bisa saja jatuh dari sini mengingat Atsushi tidak lagi memegangi kakiku karena terlalu sibuk dengan kripik kentang.

"Baiklah, baik–"

"Ane-chin."

Lagi-lagi Atsushi memotong ucapanku. Tangannya kembali menunjuk, dan kali ini terarah pada tengah-tengah jalan. Ah, mungkin dia ingin menanyakan hal lain tentang kencan seperti sebelumnya. Namun, mataku seketika terbelalak ketika aku melihat apa yang kutemukan disana.

"Itu Muro-ch–"

Sebelum Atsushi melihat lebih banyak, aku refleks merunduk dan langsung mendekap kepalanya–lebih tepatnya, aku menghalangi pandangannya dengan kedua lenganku. Atsushi seketika terdiam mendapat perlakuan dariku. Ia menurunkan kembali tangannya ke samping tubuhnya. Dan tanpa sadar, keringat dinginku mulai mengucur.

Himuro Tatsuya, ya, yang ada disitu. Sialan. Sedang apa dia disini? Mempertontonkan hal tak senonoh di depan banyak orang. Berciuman dengan seorang wanita bule bersurai pirang, apa dia penyuka wanita yang jauh lebih tua darinya? Sungguh menjijikan! Kuharap Atsushi tidak sempat merekam adegan tak mendidik ini dalam ingatannya!

"Kita pulang, Atsushi! Berbalik dulu, lalu turunkan aku!"

Atsushi tetap tidak bergeming. Sial, dia tidak menggubrisku. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan dekapanku ini sebelum dia mau berbalik!

"Apa Muro-chin sedang kencan?"

"..Tidak."

"Apa yang tadi dilakukannya? Aku ingin lihat. Lepas, Ane-chin."

"Tidak mau."

"Aku ingin mempraktekannya jika benar."

"_Dame_. Sudah kubilang dia tidak sedang kencan."

Kedua tangan Atsushi mulai merambat naik ke lenganku, berusaha melepaskan dekapanku yang langsung kurespon dengan perlawanan sengit. Seharusnya dengan tenaga yang berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat dariku, Atsushi bisa melepas dekapanku dengan mudah. Beruntung, posisi kami sekarang memungkinkanku untuk menambahkan tenaga lebih dengan cara menindih kepalanya dengan tubuhku.

"Lepas."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi keras kepala begini sih?!"

Tanpa sadar aku membentak Atsushi. Yang dibentak tampak kaget, membuatku sedikit menyesal.

"_G-gomenasai! _Aku tidak bermaksud begitu.."

Perlahan aku mulai menegakkan kembali tubuhku, melonggarkan dekapanku padanya. Namun aku masih tetap tidak membiarkannya melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di depan sana, meskipun kulihat Himuro dan wanita bule tersebut telah beranjak berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu. Syukurlah, pergi yang jauh sana!

"..Ane-chin.. Aku ingin melakukan yang dilakukan Muro-chin. Itu bagian dari kencan 'kan?"

Ah, terkutuklah kau, Himuro Tatsuya! Sudah kuduga, Atsushi tidak sebodoh itu sampai-sampai tidak bisa merekam apa yang tadi sekilas dilihatnya. Sekarang aku harus bagaimana..? Tidak mungkin aku melakukannya bersama adikku sendiri 'kan? Hey, aku masih normal! Aku tidak mau melakukan adegan _incest _dengan Atsushi di depan umum!

"T-tidak bisa.. I-itu hanya dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang pacaran sungguhan. Sedangkan kita hanya latihan kencan 'kan? N-nanti orang yang kau taksir marah jika mengetahui kau pernah melakukannya d-denganku!"

Ini tidak bagus, aku menjawabnya dengan tergagap. Uh, aku yakin wajahku sekarang sudah serupa tomat!

"Kalau begitu jadilah pacarku. Dengan begitu kita bisa melakukannya 'kan?"

Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan otak Atsushi sekarang. Dia ini terlalu naif ya..? Dia pikir, untuk apa aku menemaninya berkencan sekarang? Tentu saja untuk membantunya menyenangkan hati gadis yang disukainya! Dan apa yang barusan dia katakan? Memintaku menjadi pacarnya? Ah, memikirkannya membuatku mendadak terserang sakit kepala luar biasa. Lenganku pun spontan melepaskan dekapanku untuk memijat keningku yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

"Jangan bercanda.."

Atsushi tidak segera menjawabku. Setelah penglihatannya kukembalikan, ia langsung menatap punggung Himuro yang semakin mengecil dan akhirnya menghilang di balik keramaian. Tapi, entah kenapa.. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan tatapan Atsushi. Seperti orang yang sedang cemburu, mungkin?

"Kau mengenal wanita yang bersama Himuro itu ya?"

Untuk memastikannya, aku pun memutuskan untuk bertanya. Tak disangka, perlahan Atsushi menganggukan kepalanya lemah. Jadi wanita itulah yang disukai Atsushi? Oh, tidak, itu bencana. Dalam hati, diam-diam aku menghela napas lega. Aku bersyukur Himuro telah membuatnya patah hati.

"_Nee_, Ane-chin. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali ya disini..?"

Sembari mengatakan itu, Atsushi tampak meremas seragamnya di bagian dada. Pandangannya tetap tidak lepas dari tempat Himuro menghilang tadi, menatapnya nanar. Aku pun tersenyum kecut.

"Ya, patah hati itu pasti sakit. Mencintai seseorang berarti harus bisa menerima konsekuensinya, terluka ketika dia memilih orang lain selain kita."

Aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang sekarang ada di pikiran Atsushi, pun apakah dia mengerti dengan perkataanku barusan. Untuk sekarang, aku hanya bisa mengelus pelan surainya, berusaha meredakan ratapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Nanti pasti kau menemukan orang yang lebih baik lagi. Sekarang kita pulang saja yuk? Sudah malam dan dingin."

Ya, pada akhirnya cinta pertama adikku kandas juga. Meski begitu, aku tetap bersyukur–bersyukur di luar ketika mengetahui siapa gerangan cinta pertamanya. Karena dengan begitu, aku bisa menyaksikan proses pendewasaan Atsushi lebih dari siapapun, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake~~**

"Jadi sebenarnya apa yang kau suka dari wanita bule itu?"

Dalam perjalanan pulang, aku menyempatkan diri untuk bertanya hal yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikiranku. Kini, aku dan Atsushi berjalan beriringan–dia sudah menurunkanku.

Sebelah alis Atsushi tampak terangkat ketika mendengar pertanyaanku. Sembari sibuk mengunyah sisa kudapan yang dia punya, ia pun menjawab dengan santai.

"Hee..? Aku jatuh cinta pada Muro-chin."

Seketika aku menghentikan langkah, mematung di tempat. Oke, aku terlalu syok sehingga rasanya kakiku tidak mau bergerak menurutiku. Apa yang barusan dikatakannya..? Dia suka Himuro? Dia bercanda 'kan? Dia masih normal 'kan? Refleks aku mencubit keras-keras kedua pipiku. Ingin sekali aku percaya bahwa aku sedang mimpi buruk!

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah jatuh cinta lagi kok."

CUP.

Ah apa lagi ini. Rasanya ada benda lembut dan manis menyentuh bibirku sekilas. Entahlah, kepalaku terlalu pusing untuk berpikir lagi. Bahkan untuk berkata-kata saja rasanya sudah tidak sanggup.

"Kita sudah pacaran kan, Ane-chin?"

–Hari ini benar-benar hari yang paling membingungkan seumur hidupku.

.

.

.

* * *

**Maafkan fic geje ini. Saya sendiri pusing, sebenernya ga terlalu ngerti sama sifatnya Mukkun -,- #diinjekMukkun**

**Buat mbak Aoki, semoga dibaca yah. Nih udah saya bikinin. Udah puas momong Mukkun disini? Puas ber-incest ria sama dia? Puas bikin saya geregetan sendiri pas baca jalan cerita bikinan sendiri? Puas– #dibekep**

**Mau minta maaf lagi kalo fic ini ga sesuai harapan.. Boleh saya mengharapkan kritik dan saran dari reader-san..? ;_; Dan terimakasih banyak sudah mampir ;)**


End file.
